HÉROE
by Cuky
Summary: Duo y Wufei, son unos estafadores muy famosos, pero pronto su suerte se verá en peligro al encontrarse con el jefe de la mafia...


HÉROE

Dos estafadores muy buscados por la policía viajaban rumbo a Norteamérica, en la cual podrían aumentar su reputación y eso les encantaba; juntos eran invencibles, habían logrado estafar a innumerables hombres y mujeres de buena economía y familia.

-Relena: ¡Pero que significa esto!

-Wufei: Tranquila señorita, no se angustie, seguramente su valioso diamante está en el lugar de objetos perdidos.

-Relena: ¡Pero si yo lo guardé perfectamente en mi caja fuerte, es imposible que alguien hubiera podido abrirla, ¡exijo una explicación!

-Wufei: Revisaré, pero no le prometo nada.

El hombre de origen chino se dirige sonriente a la salida de la recepción, desapareciendo por ella.

-Wufei: Jajaja, ¿que te parece si ya nos vamos, ya tenemos el diamante y hoy es noche de Pocker.

-Duo: Lo sé socio, jajaja, esa niña tonta, nunca sabrá que le pasó a su adorado diamante, jajaja.

-Wufei: Estás en lo cierto, jajaja, ¿y cómo te fue con los dados cargados?

-Duo: De maravilla, jaja, esos sujetos quedaron con la boca abierta, logré conseguir cinco mil dólares.

-Wufei: Excelente.

-Duo: Vámonos.

Ambos jóvenes salen del lujoso hotel, toman un taxi, su destino es el centro de diversiones: el casino, donde de seguro podrán ganar una inmensa fortuna.

Duo Maxwell: veinte años, su lugar natal es Estados Unidos, era huérfano, su único amigo en el mundo era Wufei; su gran agilidad para huir de cualquier problema con la plática y la persuasión, e incluso amenazas eran increíbles, había sido un ladrón inalcanzable desde los nueve años, pero ahora… se podría decir que era famoso.

Wufei Chang: veintitrés años, su lugar natal es China, sus padres eran dueños de una corporación de computadoras prestigiosa, ellos deseaban que Wufei se hiciera cargo de ella, pues ya era su responsabilidad, pero él no tenía ninguna intención de hacerlo y les demostraría que podría ganar su propio dinero, aunque si esto implicaría estafar y ser un vulgar ladrón, no le importaba, desde los doce años logró llegar a ser embaucador y todo gracias a las influencias de su mejor amigo Duo, siempre se apoyaron el uno al otro e incontables ocasiones ya habían sido apresados, pero gracias a la astucia de Duo, salían de la prisión de inmediato. Eran buscados en cinco estados, lo que provocaba que constantemente cambiaran de apariencia.

Duo tenía el cabello demasiado largo y castaño, lo que a veces podía disfrazarse de chica, pero cuando no era necesario lo ataba en una trenza o de plano usaba peluca, tenía unos hermosos ojos violetas, era delgado y su estatura era cerca de los 1, 80 metros.

Wufei tenía el cabello completamente negro al igual que sus ojos, no muy largo, lo suficiente como para atarlo en una pequeña coleta, él no podía ocultarse como una mujer, pero era experto en colocarse máscaras faciales, también pelucas; era delgado con prominentes músculos y era de unos 1, 85 metros.

-Duo: ¡Vaya, este casino es muy lujoso y repleto de personas, no creo conveniente poder hacer nuestras "jugadas" aquí.

-Wufei: No lo tomes a mal, entre más gente, más divertido será.

-Duo: Si tú lo dices... esas luces adornan para un entorno muy romántico.

Wufei asiente, giró su vista para no ver el rostro de su amigo trenzado, lograba ser un verdadero bombón cuando se lo proponía y estaba logrando que se pusiera nervioso, un leve sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas.

-Wufei: Oye… luces muy bien hoy Duo.

-Duo: ¡Oh! Muchas gracias, jeje, tú… también.

Duo se agitó, verdaderamente Wufei era atractivo y muy carismático, sus ojos le fascinaban, no pudo evitar ruborizarse al máximo.

-Duo: Iré a jugar en la mesa de black jack, probablemente logre algo.

-Wufei: Si claro, yo iré a la ruleta.

-Duo: Nos veremos a las once, aquí mismo.

-Wufei: Ok.

Duo toma su camino, a lo lejos ve como hay un montón de gente rodeando la mesa muy animados, aplaudían emocionados.

-Duo: ¿Qué sucede?

Entra en la multitud, encontrándose con que un muchacho de cabellos rebeldes color castaño oscuro, ojos cobalto y enigmática sonrisa, estaba ganando a todos los jugadores.

-Duo: ¿Quién es ese?

-Catherine: Es el joven Millardo Peacecraf, es muy famoso aquí, siempre ha ganado en el black jack, no hay quién le venza.

La joven de mirada celeste y cabellos vino, aplaudía muy entusiasmada, se la veía enamorada de aquel hombre. Duo sonríe cínicamente, ese sería su boleto a ser alguien reconocido y el nuevo ganador en el black jack.

-Duo: Señor Millardo, ¿puedo jugar con usted?

Todas las personas miraban a Duo sorprendidas, nadie osaba retar a Millardo y quién lo hacía siempre perdía; el joven asiente con una gran sonrisa.

-Millardo: Por supuesto que sí, venga.

-Duo: Será un placer.

La partida comenzó, Duo se veía confiado, al igual que el hombre de ojos azul cobalto.

-Duo: Dame otra.

-Millardo: También a mí.

Las cartas iban de acá para allá, hasta que Duo ya no pidió nada, sin embargo Millardo lucía algo preocupado… pero pidió una más.

-Millardo: Bien… creo que es hora.

-Duo: Si, jeje, ¿yo primero?

-Millardo: Adelante.

-Duo: ¡Black Jack!

-Millardo: ¿¡Qué?

Efectivamente, el trenzado había logrado un black jack perfecto, todos miraban estupefactos la escena, Millardo estaba sin habla, nadie lo había derrotado, hasta el día de hoy, la gente se fue retirando un tanto asustada, todos en el casino conocían el temperamento de Millardo cuando perdía y sin duda alguna podría matar a ese joven de larga cabellera que sonreía dulcemente.

-Millardo: Otra partida.

-Duo: ¿Qué?

-Millardo: Quiero jugar de nuevo, ésta vez no me dejaré vencer.

-Duo: Como guste.

De nuevo jugaron… y obtuvieron el mismo resultado, Duo ganó, el de ojos cobalto muy exasperado, varias veces retó a Duo, quién solo asentía y sonreía a las "invitaciones", no se podía hacer nada, Duo había vencido de una forma humillante a aquel sujeto, pero Duo no se percató de la rabia que le invadía, solo pensó que era un mal perdedor, después de todo, a nadie le gusta perder.

-Millardo: ¡Basta, ya me harté de todo esto, me largo.

-Duo: Por favor no se enoje señor Peacecraf, tan solo es un juego.

-Millardo: Si, lo sé bien jovencito, pero para mí, el juego lo es todo.

-Duo: Mi nombre es Duo Maxwell, pero tranquilo… es difícil perder, a mí tampoco me gusta y si llegara a pasar, jeje, probablemente no lo soportaría, jajaja.

-Millardo: Si… bueno, hasta pronto.

-Duo: Cuídese.

El hombre se marchó sin decir nada, ni mirar a nadie, se sentía como un completo idiota, había perdido ante un novato, pero… de cierta forma se lo agradecía, así, la próxima vez que lo viera, practicaría muchísimo, para no dejarse vencer; supuso que ese día no estaba muy lejos.

Ya eran las once de la noche y como habían acordado, los dos estafadores se encontraron.

-Duo: Me gané cerca de diez mil, ¿y tú?

-Wufei: Yo casi… como unos ochenta.

-Duo: Pero nos fue bien socio, ya no hay de qué preocuparse.

-Wufei: Había un rubio árabe en la ruleta que era muy bueno, pero… no me da confianza, todo el tiempo que jugaba estaba pendiente de mis acciones, me parece que era un policía, o algo así.

-Duo: ¿¡Un policía, no… ojalá y te equivoques, sino estamos… estamos… ¡fritos!

-Wufei: Ya no grites, no me hagas ojitos… ejem… estaremos bien.

Duo podía ser un verdadero dolor de cabeza, escandaloso, juguetón y sensual, parecía en ocasiones un pequeño niño, pero era tan malvado y sexy cada vez que se le daba la gana y eso podía excitar a cualquiera… y Wufei no era una excepción. Habiendo ya ganado suficiente dinero, salen del lugar para hospedarse en un hotel, y uno bien ostentoso, ya que tenían suficiente dinero; Duo al entrar a su habitación, cae en la cama mientras se estira y deja escapar un gran bostezo.

-Wufei: Veo que tienes sueño… me retiraré a mi alcoba.

-Duo: Si, mejor, mañana tenemos más cosas diabólicas que hacer, jejeje.

-Wufei: Si, se podría decir que somos unos diablillos, jeje.

-Duo: Wufei, cuando tengamos suficiente dinero, para ya nunca más tener que hacer esto… ¿qué haremos, es decir, ¿qué pasará con nosotros una vez que todo esto acabe?.

-Wufei: ¿Nosotros, bueno… dudo mucho que esto se acabe tan temprano, claro que sé que hemos durado bastante y somos "famosos", pero… no… no lo sé.

-Duo: Porque pensaba en… bueno…

-Wufei: ¿Duo?

-Duo: ¿Si?

-Wufei: Yo… bueno… yo…

El joven chino tenía su rostro muy colorado por la pena, desde hacía mucho tiempo que sentía algo especial por su amigo, pero por miedo a una rotunda negativa, no le quiso decir nada, además eran un gran equipo y le daba mucho miedo que por aquella confesión… las cosas se pusieran tensas y arruinaran sus planes.

-Wufei: Nada, buenas noches.

-Duo: ¿Wufei?

-Wufei: ¿Si?

-Duo: Bueno yo… este… yo…

Duo también estaba ruborizado, desde casi inmediatamente de haber conocido a Wufei, sintió que el amor se hacía presente, lo había considerado el hermano que nunca tuvo, pero también lo atraía, estaba muy enamorado, pero… hasta que su trabajo no concluyera, lo mejor sería dejarlo todo como estaba y algún día poder decirle lo que albergaba en su corazón, por ahora, lo dejaría pasar.

-Duo: No… nada.

-Wufei: Bien, buenas noches.

-Duo: Buenas socio.

Wufei se retiró a su habitación, estaba decepcionado, creyó que tal vez su socio sentía lo mismo por él, era ilógico, pero tenía cierta esperanza; ya no pensaría más en eso, lo mejor era dormir para reponer fuerzas y así lo hizo.

-Millardo: Aún no puedo creer que ese niñito me haya vencido.

-Zech: Tranquilo jefe, estoy seguro que mañana lo hará pedazos.

-Millardo: Eso espero.

-Zech: A propósito… esta noche…

-Millardo: Si, lo sé… esta noche tengo que dejar de ser Millardo Peacecraf.

-Zech: Si, y yo tengo que dejar de ser Zech Merquise.

-Millardo: Esos mal nacidos de Catalonia… ¡me las pagarán todas!

-Zech: Lo sé y yo lo ayudaré.

-Millardo: Recuerda, no deben saber que soy Millardo, a partir de ahora usaremos mi nombre clave, ¿comprendes?.

-Zech: Si, jefe, pero también usaremos mi nombre clave.

-Millardo: Lo sé bien , jeje, joven "Quatre Raberba Winner", jajajaja.

-Zech: Jeje, si también el suyo, jefe "Heero Yuy", jajaja.

Ni el mismo Duo se podría haber imaginado que desafió y derrotó al jefe de, nada más y nada menos: La mafia, cuyo líder era el adinerado y poderoso hombre: Millardo Peacecraf, pero que a la hora de hacer su "justicia" su nombre cambiaba radicalmente por el de: Heero Yuy, un joven japonés cruel y despiadado, que tenía a su mando a los asesinos más capaces y expertos de toda la nación. Su mano derecha era un joven de origen árabe, de cabellos dorados como el sol, ojos océano y de apariencia frágil, pero era un excelso en artes marciales y control de armas, al ser Millardo quién lo entrenó, se llamaba Zech Merquise, pero al igual que su jefe, su nombre era reemplazado por el del Quatre Raberba Winner, así al momento de deshacerse de sus "obstáculos", nadie podría atraparlos.

-Heero: ¡Trowa, ven aquí!

-Trowa: Si, jefe.

-Heero: Quiero que todos se preparen, iremos a matar a todos esos desgraciados de Catalonia, ¿quedó claro?.

-Trowa: Si jefe, entendido.

Trowa era el asesino más experimentado y fuerte de todos, tenía un curioso peinado que cubría uno de sus ojos, los cuales eran de un hermoso color esmeralda, su cabello era castaño, era musculoso y anteriormente era uno de los delincuentes más buscados, pero tuvo la mala fortuna de robarle a Millardo y tras descubrirle, le perdonaron la vida a cambio de que fuera su aliado, Trowa no tuvo más remedio que aceptar.

La mafia más omnipotente, se dirigió a la casa de Catalonia, pudiente familia de empresarios, que fueron los colaboradores de Millardo tiempo atrás, pero su hija y heredera: Dorothy, los traicionó rompiendo los papeles que los hacían consocios y negando ser alguna vez aliados, todo por su codicia de querer para ella sola la fortuna de la empresa; Millardo no pudo hacer nada ante los federales y perdió su parte en el proyecto de la empresa, se llenó de odio y rencor, y ahora la infidelidad de los Catalonia lo pagarían con sangre. Estaban en la puerta de la mansión de sus enemigos, todos se disponían a entrar, solo esperaban la orden.

-Heero: Escuchen bien… quiero a todos muertos, pero déjenme a la mocosa, seré yo quién acabe con su miserable vida.

-Trowa: Si, jefe.

Todos los demás estuvieron de acuerdo, Heero sonreía perversamente, sería una masacre y lo disfrutaría como nunca.

-Millardo: ¡AHORA!

Como un relámpago, los mafiosos irrumpieron la mansión, asesinando a quiénes se interpusieran en su camino, destruyendo prácticamente todo.

-Dorothy: ¡Dios mío, ¡Papá, ¡Mamá!... ¡NO!

La mujer estaba aterrorizada, jamás se esperó que su acción tuviera un resultado tan desastroso; estaba acorralada por miles de armas apuntándola.

-Heero: Bien pequeña Dorothy Catalonia, este es tu fin.

-Dorothy: ¡Oh no, ¡Por favor señor Millardo perdóneme la vida, ¡le juro que haré lo que usted me pida, pero no me mate!

-Heero: Jajajaja, que graciosa muchachita, todo lo que yo quería era mi parte en ese proyecto, pero lo tuviste que arruinar, ahora no hay marcha atrás.

-Dorothy: ¡No podía permitir que nuestras familia estuviera involucrada con la mafia, ¡hubiera sido un deshonor para los Catalonia!

-Trowa: ¡Niña insolente!

-Heero: Déjala Trowa, creo que nunca entenderá… ¿sabes, ya me aburriste, pero haré que sufras lentamente, hasta que de tu propia boca me supliques la muerte.

-Quatre: Si gusta jefe… quiero ser el primero.

-Heero: Adelante mi buen amigo, jajajaja.

Dorothy miró atónita como el rubio se deshacía totalmente de sus ropas, quedando desnudo ante ella, ordenó que dos de los hombres capturaran a la chica para que no pudiera escapar y que la acostaran en el suelo.

-Dorothy: ¡No, ¡Déjenme, ¡Por favor!

Quatre rompió sin mucho cuidado el fino vestido de la mujer, ahora solo estaba en ropa interior.

-Quatre: Quietecita y calladita niñita, no quiero ser muy grosero.

-Dorothy: ¡Noooo, ¡Se lo ruego!

El árabe procedió a arrancarle lo poco que poseía, todos reían relamiéndose los labios con placer, dentro de poco la fiesta comenzaría. Ya estando desnuda, Quatre empezó a lamer con deleite sus pezones, todo el contorno de sus senos, bajando por su vientre, donde metió su lengua en el pequeño ombligo, después hasta su vagina, donde introdujo su lengua tan adentro como pudo; Dorothy gritaba desesperada con lágrimas en sus ojos, sentía asco y vergüenza, mil veces prefería la muerte. Besaba sus labios vaginales, saboreaba el clítoris, mordiéndolo un poco, oyendo las quejas y los lloriqueos de la mujer y eso le excitaba más, se separó de ese manjar, para retomar sus lengüetazos en sus pechos, dejando leves marcas de mordidas, se incorporó un poco, separó las piernas de la joven y se posicionó entre ellas.

-Quatre: Aquí viene la mejor parte.

-Dorothy: ¡NOOO! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡NOOO!

Ignorándola Quatre acarició un poco su pene, para luego envainarlo de lleno en el adolorido cuerpo de la chica.

-Quatre: ¡Aaaaahhhh, ¡eres estrecha!... mmmm…

-Heero: Hmp, no creí que aquella zorra hubiera sido virgen, pero, ya no importa, ¡Quatre, termina rápido, algunos queremos divertirnos.

-Quatre: Mmmm… si, si jefe, solo… un poco maaaaassss….

Quatre daba salvajes estocadas y Dorothy ya no podía más, su dignidad había sido arrebatada, cerraba los ojos con fuerza, ya no quería vivir. El rubio llegó a su orgasmo, salió de ella y derramó su semilla en sus pechos, todavía para más humillación.

-Heero: Muy bien, el siguiente es Trowa.

-Trowa: ¡¿Qué!

-Heero: Claro, ¿es que acaso no quieres?

-Trowa: Si, si quiero… pero… no me parece correcto… yo… no podría…

-Heero: Ya lo supuse querido Trowa, jeje, sé muy bien tus gustos.

-Trowa: ¿Qué, ¿a qué se refiere?

-Heero: No eres más que un asqueroso homosexual.

-Trowa: ….

-Heero: Jajaja, si, sí lo eres, ya que desde hace mucho que le pusiste el ojo a Quatre.

-Trowa: Jefe yo…

-Quatre: Mmm, me siento muy halagado, jeje, entonces ven acá Trowa y disfrutemos.

-Trowa: ¿¡Qué, no yo…

-Quatre: ¡Obedece!

Trowa fue sometido, lo desvistieron y golpearon, ahora Quatre se divertiría con él.

-Trowa: ¡No, ¡por favor!

-Quatre: Pensé que te gustaba lindura, jaja, serás mío aunque no quieras.

-Trowa: ¡No, se lo suplico!

-Quatre: Jajaja eso no me detendrá, jaja.

Trowa, al igual que Dorothy fue apresado y obligado a quedar en el suelo boca arriba.

-Trowa: ¡No!

-Quatre: Te gustará.

Diciendo esto comenzó a besar y lamer el cuello del ojiverde, quién gritaba por ayuda, pero una bofetada lo calló, siguió descendiendo hasta sus tetillas, lamió una y la otra era torturada por dos de sus dedos, luego invirtió papeles, ambos pezones estaban lo suficiente parados y sonrosados, era una vista muy hermosa para el rubio, sonrió, ahora bajó hasta su vientre donde solo lo besó con dulzura, una muy falsa, para llegar a la hombría flácida de Trowa, que de nuevo gritó; Quatre lo tomó con ambas manos masajeando hasta lograr despertarla, pero parecía no funcionar, así que mejor la lamió, la cabeza rosada, luego toda la longitud del miembro, que ya figuraba progresar, asaltó sus testículos de forma agresiva; Trowa gimió ante el contacto de la lengua húmeda del blondo en su ano, moviéndose sensualmente, siguió con esa tarea de remojar bien la entrada de Trowa hasta que estuviera lista para la invasión, pero decidió que era muy pronto, llevó su dedo índice a la boca de Trowa, quien lo miró extrañado.

-Quatre: Es para lubricar.

-Trowa: No… por favor.

Al tener la boca abierta, Quatre aprovechó para meter su dedo, Trowa se resistió, pero Quatre se agachó hasta de nuevo chupar con agilidad su miembro, a lo cual el ojiverde jadeó de placer, comenzando a empapar el dedo que tenía en su boca con desesperación. Quatre sonreía ante la notable excitación de Trowa, ya era el momento, se levantó y retiró su dedo, buscó el ano de su amante y lo introdujo lentamente, los gemidos de ambos se mezclaron a la perfección, lo estaban disfrutando bastante.

-Trowa: ¡Aaahh, ¡ah!... si… si…

-Quatre: ¿Te gusta?

-Trowa: Ay… si… mucho…

-Quatre: Te lo dije…

-Trowa: Yo… yo… lo… amo… ¡lo amo, ¡siempre lo amé!

Quatre quedó estupefacto, nunca pensó que ese joven lo amaba, tan solo creía que era atracción física… no podía creerlo; totalmente sorprendido, ordenó que soltaran a Trowa.

-Heero: ¿¡Qué haces Quatre?

-Quatre: Lo lamento jefe, pero no puedo hacerlo.

-Heero: Pues sí lo harás, o si no, te mato.

-Quatre: Jefe pero…

-Heero: ¡HAZLO!

-Trowa:… Señor… hágalo, por favor… no quiero que le hagan daño…

-Quatre: Pero…

-Trowa: Por favor.

Quatre no tuvo opción, separó las piernas del chico, se colocó entre ellas.

-Quatre: Yo… no sabía, que tú…

-Trowa: No importa ya, lo que importa es que usted será el primero y… el último.

-Quatre: Trowa… yo…

-Trowa: Descuide… solo hágalo.

Quatre se sentía muy mal, por primera vez en su vida pensó que estaba cometiendo su error más grande, vio en el rostro del ojiverde una maravillosa y sincera sonrisa, él en verdad le amaba y eso le carcomía el alma de una culpabilidad insoportable. Su pene se abrió paso lo mejor que pudo, Trowa era virgen y muy estrecho, le causaba gran placer, era tan caliente y húmedo en el interior, era la gloria; Trowa gimió de dolor al sentir el miembro grande en él, pero se fue acostumbrando, ya solo el placer lo embargaba.

-Quatre: ¡Ah, tranquilo… aaaahhhh… si… ah, eres estrechísimo… ¡aaahh!

-Trowa: ¡Oh!... si… que bien… se siente… ah… más, más, más… ¡aaaahhhh!

Quatre salía y entraba rápidamente, sus embestidas eran de necesidad infinita, deseaba tanto ese cuerpo a su merced, era muy placentero. Las últimas embestidas eran más rápidas y agresivas, Trowa antes de llegar el éxtasis gritó a Quatre que lo amaba, todos lo escucharon sorprendidos, sobre todo Heero, Trowa derramó su semen sobre su vientre y Quatre lo hizo en su interior, quedaron así unos instantes hasta que su respiración se normalizara, Quatre salió de él con mucho cuidado, se vistió en silencio.

-Heero: Bien, creo que los demás querrán disfrutar también de la jovencita y de Trowa, claro está.

-Quatre: ¿¡Qué, pero jefe yo creí que…

-Heero: Pues creíste mal… ¿acaso pensabas que dejaría a ese homosexual con vida, no seas tan ingenuo Quatre, una vez que se sacien con él lo exterminaré.

Quatre quedó sin palabras, no… no podía permitir que ese chico muriera, tenía, debía hacer algo, ¡¿pero qué, tocó su arma, que se encontraba tras su espalda y sonrió, se acercó a Trowa y le abrazó, para luego susurrarle:

-Quatre: Cuando yo te diga, saldrás por la puerta trasera, no mires atrás, sin importar lo que oigas, sin importar lo que yo haga, prométeme que correrás y te alejarás lo más rápido que puedas… yo… intentaré distraerlos hasta que huyas.

-Trowa: ¿¡Qué, pero, ¡no puedo dejarlo solo yo…!

-Quatre: Por favor, debes hacerlo lindura, por favor.

-Trowa: ¿¡Pero por qué?

-Quatre: Porque… te amo.

El rubio dejó escapar una lágrima, tan solo una… empujó al ojiverde para luego voltearse y sacar su pistola, hiriendo a uno de los hombres.

-Quatre: ¡VETE YA!

Trowa se levantó, corrió como le dijo, lo más que podía, lloraba por el rubio, nunca creyó que se sacrificaría por él, desapareció por la puerta… ya no había marcha atrás, ya no podía volver, ya nada importaba.

Los disparos se escuchaban hasta afuera de la mansión, Quatre estaba herido de una pierna y un brazo, pero intentaba por todos los medios de matar a quien fuera tras el ojiverde, aún no podía morir, no hasta que creyera que éste se encontraba fuera de peligro.

-Heero: Sal de donde estés Quatre… y te daré una muerte rápida, aún te aprecio.

Quatre sonrió ante el comentario, verdad que estaba escondido, pero no saldría, aún no podía morir, aún no.

-Heero: Contaré hasta tres… uno… dos… tres…

Silencio, había un mortal silencio, pero el objetivo apareció con las manos arriba, se estaba rindiendo.

-Heero: Vaya… ¿por qué Quatre, ese miserable no valía nada, ¿por qué?

-Quatre: Yo sé que no tiene corazón "jefe", pero ya no voy a permitir que me manipule como mejor le parezca, porque yo también descubrí… mis sentimientos.

-Heero: Que desperdicio, eres un enfermo.

-Quatre: No más que usted.

Quatre en un rápido movimiento sacó el arma que estaba oculta en una de sus mangas y disparó a Heero, pero… él también había disparado.

-Heero: Quatre…

-Quatre: Al menos… hice… algo… bien… en… mi… vida…

Quatre cayó muerto, su disparo solo alcanzó a herir el hombro de Heero, pero el de Heero le llegó al pecho y al corazón.

-Heero: ¡Quiero que quemen la casa!

De la gran mansión Catalonia no quedó nada, todos habían sido asesinados; Trowa miraba el fuego a lo lejos, se había embarcado en un avión a otro país, para olvidar todo y para recordar por siempre al joven rubio que amó.

-Trowa: Muchas gracias… Quatre… siempre te amaré.

Lloró amargamente, mientras que creyó oír la hermosa risa de ese chico, al cual adoró tanto y después de todo…fue correspondido.

-Wufei: ¡Duo ya es hora de levantarse!

Duo se acorrucó más entre las sábanas.

-Duo: Pero Wufi… aún es temprano.

-Wufei: No es temprano y no me digas Wufi, lo detesto.

-Duo: ¿Qué horas son?

-Wufei: Las diez de la mañana y no me reproches que es temprano, agradéceme porque te iba a despertar a las ocho.

-Duo: Está bien gruñón.

-Wufei: Apúrate, el desayuno ya está servido.

-Duo: ¿Acaso tú lo preparaste?

-Wufei: No, no seas tonto, estamos en un hotel.

-Duo: ¡Ah, claro, jeje, además no puedes cocinar, jeje.

-Wufei: ¿¡Qué has dicho, ¡yo cocino mejor que tú!.

-Duo: Sí, como no.

-Wufei: Duo…

-Duo: ¡Yo soy el mejor!

Como si fuera un niño, Duo arrojó una almohada al rostro de su amigo, quien se enfureció por ello y recogiéndola, la volvió a lanzar, parecían un par de infantes jugando a peleas de almohadas, había plumas por todo el lugar, risas; Duo accidentalmente cayó en la cama y Wufei se le vino encima tratando de hacerle cosquillas, lo que más odiaba el trenzado, no paraba de reír, implorándole que se detuviera, pero Wufei aumentaba las cosquillas, riéndose también, se cansó y Duo respiraba agitadamente, no se dieron cuenta de lo cerca que estaban: Wufei muy cerca de su rostro y de sus labios, se miraron profundamente, Wufei no pudo resistir y plantó un ligero beso en los labios entre abiertos de Duo, quién cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, anhelando el momento más que a nada.

-Duo: Wufei… te amo.

Wufei abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, Duo lo miraba fijamente, se denotaba en su mirada el miedo, el miedo a ser rechazado.

-Wufei: Duo… yo…

-Duo: No… no quiero oírlo, por favor.

Intentó levantarse, pero Wufei lo volvió a acostar en la cama y esta vez le robó un beso apasionado y salvaje.

-Wufei: Yo también te amo… pequeño tonto.

-Duo: Oh Wufei… gracias.

De nuevo se besaron, sus lenguas exploraban la cavidad bucal de cada uno, era como si tuvieran vida propia, el beso se prolongó demasiado, ya no había aire, con algo de resistencia, se separaron.

-Wufei: ¿Cuándo?

-Duo: Desde siempre, ¿y tú?

-Wufei: Yo… no hace mucho.

-Duo: Ah

-Wufei: Pero ahora te amaré toda la vida, mi amor.

-Duo:…

-Wufei: Tú no tienes que hacerlo, en cambio yo nunca dejaré de amarte, si encuentras al hombre o la mujer de tus sueños… no te detendré, seré feliz, siempre y cuando tú seas feliz.

-Duo: ¡Eres un idiota, ¡tú eres mi vida y no te dejaré por nadie, ¿¡es que acaso no sabes distinguir cuando estoy fingiendo estar enojado?

-Wufei: Jajaja y tú tampoco sabes distinguir cuando estoy bromeando, jajaja.

-Duo: ¡Tonto!

-Wufei: No más que tú, amor.

Duo sonrió pícaramente y empezó a acariciar el pecho del chino.

-Wufei: No amor, tenemos que irnos.

-Duo: Pero tengo ganas.

-Wufei: Yo también, pero…

-Duo: Anda, por favor… ¿si?

-Wufei: Pero nos agotaremos.

-Duo: No importa, así trabajo mejor, jiji.

-Wufei: Eres un lujurioso.

-Duo: Si, jejeje.

Wufei tiernamente lo besó, para luego hacerlo con su cuello y clavícula, descubrió con suma delicadeza su pecho, alabando la suavidad de la piel de su ahora amante, besó y mordió sus pezones, Duo gemía y se retorcida con cada atención; ahora lamía y repasaba su bien formado vientre, sus manos no estaban quietas en ningún momento, ni su lengua, miró con detenimiento el miembro de Duo, que se erguía pidiendo atención, sin hacerlo esperar mucho, lo lamió muy despacio, cada centímetro, intentando memorizar cada espacio recorrido.

-Duo: ¡Ah, ¡no me tortures!...

-Wufei: ¿Qué quieres que haga?

-Duo: ¡No seas cínico!... aaaahhh, ¡hazlo ya!

-Wufei: ¿Pero qué?

-Duo: ¡Mámame!

Wufei sonrió, pero decidió complacerlo, así que de una vez se metió todo el pene de Duo a la boca, chupándolo con avidez y fuerza; Duo estaba delirando de placer, oleadas de excitación recorrían sus sentidos, Wufei ponía más y más velocidad, se derramaría muy rápido si continuaba y todavía no quería.

-Duo: ¡Ya no más!

-Wufei: ¿Por qué, ¿te lastimé?

-Duo: No, ahora viene lo mejor.

Hábilmente Duo salió de debajo de Wufei y lo obligó a acostarse en la cama, así Duo se subió sobre sus caderas, chocando sus excitaciones.

-Duo: ¡Ah que duro!

-Wufei: Oh Duo… te amo… aaahhh… que duro estás.

Duo se movía sensualmente, provocando que sus miembros se chocaran más y más, aumentando los niveles de placer; la ropa les estorbaba, se despojaron de ella en su totalidad, ya nada más que sus cuerpos, bañados en sudor les cubría, Wufei acomodó su pene entre las nalgas de Duo, cada vez que el trenzado bajaba y subía, su miembro se rozaba, ya no resistían, necesitaban alivio.

-Wufei: Eres… ¿virgen?

-Duo: Aaahhh siii

-Wufei: Ah Duo… seré suave… contigo… aaahhh

-Duo: No digas tonterías, no quiero… aaahhh que lo seas… aaahhh…

-Wufei: ¿Qué?

-Duo: ¡Tómame, ¡como un animal!... ¡lo deseo tanto!

-Wufei: Pero Duo…

-Duo: ¡Por favor!

Wufei asintió, temía hacerle daño, pero sabía que Duo era fuerte, así que tomó su miembro y lo introdujo con saña.

-Duo: ¡AAAAHHHH!

-Wufei: ¡Dios, aaahhh… ¿Duo… te lastimé?... mmm… aaaahhh

-Duo: No… me gustó mucho… ahhhhaaahhh aaaahhhh ¡siiii!

-Wufei: ¡Qué estrecho!... ¡¡¡¡aaaaaahhhhhh!

Duo se venía de arriba a bajo con gran velocidad, arqueaba la espalda, gritando de placer, su cabeza estaba hacia atrás, se masturbaba con violencia, las estocadas eran cada vez más profundas y feroces.

-Wufei: ¡Ya no aguanto!

-Duo: ¡Ni yo! ¡veeenteeee!

-Wufei: AAAHHH SIIII

-Duo: AAAAHHHHH

Ambos se corrieron, Duo entre sus vientres y Wufei en su interior, quedaron sin energía, Duo se retiró, cayendo pesadamente en la cama, sus respiraciones eran irregulares.

-Wufei: Ufff, fue excelente.

-Duo: Y que lo digas… ya moría.

-Wufei: Ahora sí que estamos tarde.

-Duo: Pero fue necesario, jeje.

-Wufei: Si.

-Duo: ¿Podría hacértelo a ti?

-Wufei: ¿¡A mi?

-Duo: ¿Qué tiene de malo?

-Wufei: Es que… yo… nunca… pues…

-Duo: No seas llorón, también fue mi primera vez y no me quejé.

-Wufei: Es que yo pensaba que solo te haría el amor a ti.

-Duo: Oye no creas que yo no deseo metértelo, tienes un buen trasero.

-Wufei: Gracias, pero no me siento preparado.

-Duo: Seré suave contigo, jeje.

-Wufei: ¡Duo!

-Duo: Ay vamos, lo deseo y sé que te gustará.

-Wufei:… Está bien…

-Duo: ¡Yupi!

-Wufei: ¡Pero estoy cansado!

-Duo: Ya no pongas pretextos.

Duo acostó a Wufei en la cama, de nueva cuenta sentándose en sus caderas, lo besó, besó sus mejillas y bajó a su cuello, donde lo mordió de forma sexy, luego bajo a sus paradas tetillas, las lamió con frenesí, escuchando los lindos quejidos de Wufei, se metió una a la boca, mientras la otra era pellizcada de mala gana; el chino estaba muy nervioso, nunca había dejado que lo tomasen, pero él amaba a ese baka trenzado, demasiado como para pensar en nada que no sea su hábil lengua recorrerle por completo. Siguió bajando hasta toparse con su miembro que ya estaba rígido, sonrió con malicia, apretó la punta con sus labios, para luego dirigirse a su ano, donde lo lamió con ansias, Wufei gritó, Duo se relamió los labios, luego chupó su miembro con fuerza, sin detenerse, sin vacilar, solo hasta el momento en que sintió que su adorado ya se venía.

-Wufei: ¡Ah Duo, ¡tómame ya!

-Duo: Calma mi dragoncito.

Duo abrió las piernas de Wufei, pero solo se dedicó a seguir succionando su miembro, pero luego se retiró y lo besó, tal vez para callar los adorables gemidos, luego sin esperarlo más comenzó a penetrarlo, suavemente, de poco a poco, aún con sus labios unidos.

-Wufei: ¡Mmmm!

-Duo: ¡Hnnn!

No querían dejar de besarse, porque sabían que lo único que se escucharía sería el grito de dolor de Wufei, Duo trataba de ser lo más suave posible, pero era casi imposible, se separaron.

-Wufei: ¡Ah duele, ¡despacito!

-Duo: Lo intento amor, relájate.

-Wufei: ¿¡Cómo quieres que me relaje? ¡Estás muy grande!

-Duo: ¡Ah, eso me excita, si, ¡sígueme diciendo que soy enorme, ¡sii!

-Wufei: ¡Tu pene es exquisito, ¡es enorme! ¡hermoso, ¡me encanta!

Duo lo embestía con velocidad, las piernas de Wufei se enlazaron alrededor de su cintura, aumentando la profundidad de cada estocada, estaban llegando al clímax, era tan placentero, ¡se sentía tan bien, Duo tocó el punto más sensible en Wufei, quién arqueó su espalda derramándose por completo entre sus abdómenes, después de un minuto se vino Duo, totalmente en Wufei, suspiró aliviado, la estreches del moreno era de lo más deliciosa, se salió despacio, pero se asustó al ver un tanto de sangre en las sábanas y en su pene.

-Duo: ¡Te lastimé Wufei! ¡perdóname, ¿¡estás bien?

-Wufei: Si… no es… nada grave, estaré bien.

-Duo: ¡Pero tengo que curarte te puede hacer mal, yo…!

-Wufei: Sssshhh calla mi pequeño tonto, estoy bien.

-Duo: Wufei…

-Wufei: Yo mismo me curaré, estoy bien, fue excelente, te amo, eres una bestia en la cama precioso y eso que eras virgen, jeje.

-Duo: Jejeje, he visto algunas películas porno.

-Wufei: Ah…

-Duo: Supongo que es mi deseo por ti.

-Wufei: Te amo.

-Duo: Y yo a ti.

Se besaron y abrazaron, Duo salió de la cama para ducharse y Wufei lo acompañó, estaba algo adolorido, pero afirmó que después se le pasaría, se vistieron y desayunaron, aunque ya era prácticamente un almuerzo, por lo mucho que se demoraron, tenían que ir a New York, no quedaba muy lejos, así que decidieron tomar el Metro.

-Duo: ¡Pronto estaremos en mi casa!

-Wufei: Es cierto, naciste en New York

-Duo: Sip, jeje, oye… ¡ahí está el señor Millardo Peacecraf!

-Wufei: ¿Quién?

-Duo: Ese hombre del black jack que te hablé, quien era invicto pero yo lo vencí y está en este mismo Metro.

-Wufei: Ah… oh no… parece que te vio y luce furioso.

-Duo: ¡Ay Dios, ¡¡cúbreme! Me da miedo.

-Wufei: Si llega a ponerte un dedo encima lo mato.

-Duo: Se ve peligroso amor.

-Wufei: Yo me sé defender bien, soy cinta azul en karate.

-Duo: Bueno pero… ¡Dios! ¡ya me vio!

-Millardo: Joven Maxwell, qué gusto de verle, venga siéntese.

Duo quedó sorprendido por la aparente normalidad con la cual lo trataba, Wufei también se sorprendió, se miraron el uno al otro pero aceptaron la invitación, se acercaron y se sentaron al lado del hombre, quien sonreía burlescamente.

-Duo: Buenas señor Millardo.

-Millardo: Millardo a secas, por favor.

-Duo: Oh bien, él es Wufei Chang, mi… mi… novio.

-Wufei: Es un placer.

-Millardo: Si… lo… mismo digo.

Millardo frunció el ceño con disgusto, con asco estrechó la mano del joven chino, no se imaginaba que ese Duo Maxwell fuera un maricón, le causaba repugnancia.

-Millardo: Oh, aquí es mi parada, nos vemos chicos.

-Duo: Ah si, hasta luego.

-Wufei: Hasta luego.

-Millardo: Adiós.

Salió del Metro a toda prisa, ya no soportaba estar en el mismo lugar con esos seres tan repulsivos, sonriendo… abrazó el maletín que llevaba consigo, el cual contenía más de siete mil millones de dólares y se alejó de allí en silencio.

-Duo: ¿Recordaste traer tu maletín?

-Wufei: Claro mi amor, sin él no podríamos actuar.

-Duo: Si, préstamelo, quiero ver si guardaste las barajas, eres muy olvidadizo.

-Wufei: Ahora que lo dices… no lo sé, jeje.

-Duo: Tontito.

Wufei le pasó el maletín a Duo, lo abrió y se quedó pálido al contemplar lo que había dentro.

-Duo: Wufei… ah… aquí no están las barajas…

-Wufei: ¿No, bueno, ya no importa, tenemos muchas cosas más.

-Duo: Creo… que definitivamente… debemos renunciar a ser estafadores… ahora si…

-Wufei: ¿Y eso por qué?

-Duo: ¡PORQUE SOMOS RICOS!

Duo enseño el maletín que estaba repleto de dinero, nunca habían visto tanto junto, era como un sueño echo realidad.

-Wufei: ¿¡PERO QUE MIERDA ES ESTO?

-Duo: ¡Es un milagro Wufei, ¡somos ricos!

-Wufei: ¡Pero esto no es nuestro!

-Duo: ¡Y que importa!

-Wufei: ¡Si importa! ¡esta vez nos metimos en una buena!

-Duo: No… ¡ahora si el buen tiempo nos sonríe, siempre gastábamos de inmediato el dinero que ganábamos, pero ahora, jajaja, dudo de gastarnos de prisa tal cantidad de billetes.

-Wufei: No podemos quedarnos con él.

-Duo: ¿Y qué sugieres, ¿qué se lo demos a la policía, ¡no seas bruto, primero se lo gastan gustosos y segundo nos meten a la cárcel, ¿ya se te olvidó lo "famosos" que somos?

-Wufei: Es verdad.

-Duo: Anda amor, por primera vez en tú vida, has caso a tu mente codiciosa, jeje.

¿Quién podría negarse a esa dulce y pícara mirada del trenzado, si era bien sabido que gracias a su influencia, Duo se las ganaba todas, ¿esta vez sería igual, pero el joven chino aún poseía sus dudas, pero como siempre, accedió a las peticiones de su amor.

-Wufei: Está bien, pero ya yo advertí.

-Duo: ¡¡¡YUPI! ¡siii! ¡Nos daremos la gran vida!

Los meses seguidos, los dos amantes se la pasaron como verdaderos millonarios, se compraron autos costosos y de últimos modelos, ropa muy fina, accesorios de todo tipo y hasta compraron algunas casas, y otras además en la playa; se cuidaron de cuidar su identidad, pero hasta eso se les escapaba a ratos, eran muy felices y se amaban con locura, eran algo perfecto, pero… como nada dura para siempre, el dinero se les iba agotando, claro que ésta vez ahorraron e invirtieron una parte, así para futuros planes, se les haría más fácil sacar fondos, ahora nada les preocupaba, todo saldría bien para ellos.

-Millardo: ¡Los encontraré, ¡esos hijos de puta no se esconderán para siempre!

-Relena: No te angusties mi vida, los encontrarás y te ayudaré a que mueran lentamente.

-Millardo: Te lo agradezco amor, pero… ¡Nadie le roba a Millardo Peacecraf y sale ileso!

-Relena: ¿Sabes, cuando te enojas te vez muy sexy.

-Millardo: ¿En serio?

-Relena: Si y mucho.

-Millardo: ¡Lo peor de todo es que ese par de desgraciados son enfermos homosexuales, ¡no soporto a ese tipo de personas, ¡todos deberían morir e irse al infierno, donde pertenecen!

-Relena: Creo que es mejor que te desahogues de una, sino, no vas a hacerme el amor.

-Millardo: Lo siento cariño, pero… ¡hay, ¡tan solo de recordar sus caras burlonas me pone de malas, ¡esa estúpida trenza que se le colgaba como típico marica, ¡ese ridículo chino de mirada desafiante y desconfiada, ¡arrrggg!

-Relena: ¿Dijiste chino?

-Millardo: Si, ¿por qué?

-Relena: ¡¿No será ese maldito que me robó el diamante!

-Millardo: ¿¡Qué, ¿¡estás segura?

-Relena: Es posible que sea el mismo y si lo es, ¡yo misma lo decapito!

-Millardo: ¡Ya tengo otras dos excusas más para volarles los sesos!

-Relena: ¿Dos?

-Millardo: Seguramente cambiaron mi maletín con el suyo, pero vi que eran unos estafadores, jeje, ahora los mataré.

-Relena: Ojalá mi amor, ojalá.

-Millardo: Moveré cielo y tierra hasta atraparlos.

-Relena: Si amor, ahora… te deseo.

-Millardo: Y yo a ti, cielo.

La mujer de cabello rubio y ojos verdes se abalanza sobre el hombre de mirada azul cobalto y se besan desesperadamente, tocándose con deseo, hicieron el amor, se querían, pero Millardo se estaba enamorando de ella, pero Relena tenía sus propias intenciones, mas sin embargo, el corazón le traicionaba y de igual forma se estaba enamorando del hombre del que solo esperaba dinero.

-Duo: Ay amor, soy tan feliz.

-Wufei: Y yo… te amo tanto.

-Duo: Hagamos el amor.

-Wufei: ¿De nuevo?

-Duo: Si

-Wufei: Estoy cansado, además tenemos una cita en la playa.

-Duo: ¡Es cierto, vamos rápido.

Se vistieron y se encaminaron a la playa, pero Duo prefirió dar un paseo por ella en auto, a Wufei le gustó la idea y se apresuraron a salir, llevando consigo el resto que tenían de los millones, pensaban ponerlo de una vez en el banco, así ya no tendrían más preocupaciones. Iban muy contentos, conduciendo y admirando el mar; una pareja del otro lado de la orilla los miraba con atención, reconociéndolos de inmediato.

-Catherine: ¡Mira, esos son los sujetos que le robaron al jefe.

-Erick: Si, es cierto.

-Catherine: Me pondré en contacto con él ahora mismo.

-Erick: Si, no les quitaré los ojos de encima, ¿sabes, lo mejor será acercarnos y rodearlos para que no escapen.

-Catherine: Buena idea… ¿Jefe, si, soy Cat… los vemos jefe, vemos a los mal nacidos que le robaron, Red one y yo les interceptaremos hasta que venga… si… gracias… entendido, cambio y fuera.

La joven de mirada celeste cerró el comunicador y su acompañante, un hombre de cabello rubio, se dispusieron a alcanzar a la pareja, arrancaron el auto a toda su potencia y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba al lado del Mercedes Benz de Wufei y Duo.

-Cat: ¡Paren el auto ahora!

-Red one: ¡Háganlo si no quieren morir!

-Duo: ¿Qué, ¿y a estos que mosca les pico?

-Wufei: No lo sé, debes estar envidiosos.

-Cat: ¡Se los advertí ladrones!

La chica inesperadamente saca un revolver y apunta a las llantas del auto, en un momento la delantera explota por el disparo.

-Duo: ¡¿Pero qué pasa!

-Wufei: ¡Esa mujer está loca!

Otra explosión de la llanta trasera hace que el auto patine, Duo estaba aterrado y Wufei intentaba sacarlos de aquella terrible situación lo mejor posible, esta vez la chica apuntó al ventanal del lado de Duo.

-Cat: ¡Si no se detienen les vuelo los sesos!

Wufei se asustó, iban a matar a su Duo, no podía permitirlo, pensó que si se alejaba más podría evitarlo.

-Duo: ¿¡Qué hacemos Wufei, ¡nos mataran!

-Wufei: Tranquilo, no dejaré que te hagan daño.

La mujer optó por decirle a su colega que se impactara contra el vehículo, así podrían detenerlos sin matarlos, eso se lo dejaría a su jefe.

-Cat: ¡Ahora!

-Red one: ¡Entendido!

Un choque y el auto se salió de control, Wufei trataba de frenar, pero de nuevo otro choque y se volcaron.

-Cat: ¡Lo hicimos, el jefe estará orgulloso.

-Red one: Le informaré nuestra posición, tú hazte cargo de retenerlos.

-Cat: Si.

Se bajó del auto, los tripulantes parecían estar inconscientes, eso facilitaría las cosas.

-Cat: Creo que no hay movimiento.

-Red one: Asegúrate bien, el jefe no tarda en venir.

Se acercó una vez más, pero fue tomada por sorpresa cuando Wufei apareció de la nada y de una patada le arrebató el arma.

-Cat: ¡Desgraciado!

-Wufei: No dejaré que lastimen a Duo.

Wufei sangraba por una ceja y un brazo, su pierna estaba dislocada y difícilmente podía moverse, sin embargo daría todo, hasta su vida por salvar al trenzado.

-Cat: No estás en condiciones de pelear, no te esfuerces.

-Wufei: ¡No me subestimes!

Los golpes no se hicieron esperar, Wufei estaba decidido a matar a esa mujer si era necesario, pero estaba notablemente herido y cansado, en cambio la chica no parecía inmutarse, sabía como defenderse y se miraba que sabía artes marciales, lo cual hacía mayor problema al chino; Catherine estaba de lo más tranquila, hacer decaer a ese joven sería más fácil de lo que pensó, pero un chico de larga trenza la apuntó e inminentemente le disparó, hiriéndola en un hombro.

-Cat: ¡Pero qué demonios!

-Duo: ¡No se saldrán con la suya!

Duo estaba sangrando de un costado, tenía lo que parecía un pedazo de vidrio incrustado, de su frente salían pequeños chorros de sangre.

-Wufei: ¡Duo!

-Cat: ¡Demonios!

Un estruendo se oyó y Wufei cayó a la arena, tiñéndola de su sangre.

-Duo: ¡WUFEI!

Corrió hacia él, tenía una herida de bala muy profunda en su pecho, por suerte no había alcanzado el corazón, pero su vida peligraba.

-Heero: Malditos.

-Cat: ¡Jefe, ya llegó!

-Heero: Gracias Cat por mantener todo bajo control.

-Cat: Descuide, estoy para servirle.

-Duo: ¡¿USTED!

-Heero: Nos volvimos a ver ¿no? Marica.

-Duo: ¡Desgraciado!

-Heero: ¿Sabes, no quiero perder mi tiempo, tan solo dame mi dinero y me retiraré sin el mayor problema.

-Duo: ¿Tu dinero?

-Heero: ¿Ahora me tuteas, maricón… sí, mi dinero, el del maletín.

-Duo: ¿Quién demonios te crees que eres?

-Heero: No tienes ni idea de con quién te metes…

-Cat: Estás frente al jefe de la mafia, ¡basura!

Duo tragó saliva, ¡el jefe de la mafia, esa si que había sido una sorpresa, sin duda ese sujeto los mataría sin preguntar nada, estaba perdido, su Wufei se moría, no… ¡esto debería ser una pesadilla, se puso de pie lentamente, lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, no podía tolerar que acabaran así, debía hacer algo y rápido; divisó el revolver de la mujer, estaba muy cerca de él, si tan solo fuera lo suficientemente rápido como para alcanzarlo y de una matar a todos… era imposible, de seguro antes de tocar el arma, lo matarían en una lluvia de balas… debía intentarlo, por Wufei y por él mismo.

-Duo: Lo gastamos, pero aún conservamos una parte, está en el auto.

Heero estalló en ira, se esperaba que hubieran gastado el dinero, pero algo de el sobraba, tan solo deseaba vengarse, y que mejor venganza que matar a uno de ellos.

-Heero: Bien, tráemelo.

Duo lo miró desconfiado, ¿acaso les perdonaría la vida, no… no era posible, esta sería su oportunidad, tan pronto como alcanzara a cubrirse en el auto, tomaría su otro revolver, ya que por muy estúpido, arrojó el otro por ir a socorrer a Wufei, ahora si no se arriesgaba a matar al sujeto, no podría salir con vida, ni ayudar a Wufei; lo que no sabía era que Heero ya tenía visto sus intenciones y mandó a Erick a seguir al trenzado sin que lo notara y al menor intento de intentar algo, lo mataría. Sigilosamente el rubio ya tenía pistola en mano, listo para algún movimiento extraño, Duo se acercó a la cajuela, se agachó y tomó con firmeza el arma, cerró los ojos, por si fallaba, rogó que Wufei lo perdonara por ser tan incompetente, que lo perdonara por no poder hacer más de las suyas, que lo perdonara por no seguir siendo los famosos estafadores nunca más, pero cuando eso pasara se disculparía con él, diciéndole que haber muerto a manos de la mafia era un final de película, sonrió por las ocurrencias de su mente, dejó caer un par de lágrimas, apretó con fuerza una vez más el arma, se incorporó y apuntó al sujeto de ojos cobalto, pero… un cuerpo se atravesó entre ellos y una ráfaga de disparos se oyó en el aire, instintivamente había cerrado sus ojos, escuchó los disparos y supuso que le habían dado, mas no sentía dolor y al abrirlos… quedó sin habla ante la escena, Wufei yacía adelante, traspasado por miles de balas, su cuerpo sangrante se desplomó en la arena una vez más, esta vez ya no podía levantarse; Duo gritó horrorizado, Wufei había recibido los balazos por él, ¡lo había protegido, dejó caer el arma, con paso lento se acercó a su amor, que tosía sangre, llamándolo con insistencia.

-Wufei: Du… Duo… Duo…

-Duo: Aquí estoy amor mío… ¿¡por qué?... eres un tarado.

-Wufei: Perdóname… por… favor… por favor… yo… te amo…

-Duo: ¿Pero… qué dices?... no me dejes… no lo hagas… no quiero…

-Wufei: Siempre… te amaré… perdóname… ya no puedo… protegerte más… espero que no… me reprendas tan… fuerte… cuando… nos volvamos… a… ver.

-Duo: Jeje… es curioso… yo pensaba… lo mismo… Wufei… ¡no!

-Wufei: Te… amo…

-Duo: ¡WUFEI!... ¡NOOOOO!... ¡NOOOOO!

Duo lloraba desconsoladamente abrazando el cuerpo inerte del joven chino, quién había muerto con una sonrisa en sus labios, sabiendo que el adiós no era duradero.

-Heero: Que asco, pero al menos me vengaré de lo lindo.

-Duo: … Tú… desgraciado… maldito…

-Heero: Bueno… di adiós marica trenzado.

El hombre se acercó a Duo quién aún abrazaba con fuerza a Wufei, lo apuntó con el arma, justo a la cabeza, sonreía, sabía que pronto ese par de idiotas homosexuales pagarían todas en el infierno; Duo lo miró directamente, él también sonrió con tristeza, ya nada les separaría, ni la muerte, cerró los ojos, esperando su sentencia… Un fuerte estruendo sacudió el entorno, las aves volaron espantadas, el viento sopló fuerte y el olor a muerte se esparció en el crepúsculo que brindaba el paisaje de la playa, que brillaba con magnificencia.

La banda de mafiosos, comandada por el líder Millardo Peacecraf, fue apresada y ejecutada, después de un largo veredicto, los medios de comunicación confirmaron su desaprobación a sus actos, concediendo y aceptando la ejecución.

Y…en todos los noticieros anunciaron la repentina muerte de los estafadores más grandes que han existido, y afirmaban que sus nombres y sus acciones se convertirían en una leyenda… una que jamás se olvidaría.

Su fama siguió imbatible por largo tiempo y… hasta el día de hoy, se comentan sus travesuras y… así perpetuó, al menos hasta la aparición de bribones similares, pero… nadie jamás podría igualarlos y eso era algo… que todos sabían.

**FIN**

_Hola a todos! Espero que este fic les haya gustado, a mí mucho, jeje, pero fui muy, muy, muy mala, lo sé, pero quise un final trágico, me gustan los angst, pero Heero obtuvo su merecido, aunque me hubiera gustado que sufriera más, pero ni modo, al final Duo y Wufei fueron famosos ¡lo lograron, pero sus vidas fueron necesarias, OK, creo que es todo lo que tengo que decir, comentarios, cartas bombas, tomatazos, insultos, menos virus a: bien ya saben, al grupo o la Web (lo publicaré en muchos lugares, jeje), nos veremos! . Carol._


End file.
